Weddings for Weasleys
by J. Raven Weasley
Summary: Weasleys get hitched! (no, not all of them) Very Hight Cornfactor, beware!


Weddings for Weasleys  
  
The great boom and ring of wedding bells could be heard for miles around the small once-Muggle church. (They had to use Muggle facilities for such a large gathering otherwise it would be suspicious.) The church was situated on a grassy hill just outside of Hogsmeade, and it was a beautiful day. The clouds were glowing brightly white and the sun shown warmly on the guests' backs as they entered. The noise of the crowd was growing louder and louder as friends and family exchanged good words about the bride and groom. Suddenly a hush went over the crowd and everyone quickly found their seats. The groom was coming in.   
  
He was a handsome young man, in his twenties. His normally unruly black hair had been bewitched to stay neat for once. Around his vibrant green eyes were simple black glasses and above them, an interesting yet faded scar. He was wearing the finest formal wizard robes money could buy. They were black with blue trimmings and a simple collar. The guests were in awe, and he knew it. Holding his head up – but not in a pompous way à la Percival Ignatius Weasley - he walked up to the front of the church where a wizened old wizard was standing. The wizard smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin a large toothy grin. Looking around the room his happiness was briefly shattered - his best man was nowhere to be seen. And suspiciously the bride's maid wasn't there either. Probably off snogging, he thought jokingly. He wasn't too worried about them, they had both been his best friends at Hogwarts and he trusted them not to miss an occasion like this. Nervously rubbing his hands together he glanced once more around the room then he noticed his beloved coming up the path.   
  
All was silent for several minutes until a grand organ started playing a slow dirge. Then it stopped, the organist chuckled as the wizened old wizard whispered something to him. He started to play again, but this time it was a lovely wedding tune.   
  
The bride was dressed in a gown of purest white with a gossamer veil that covered her rich red hair with the finest shimmer. She walked slowly up the aisle gazing intently on the old wizard near her beloved. Smiling to herself she too noticed the absence of the best man and her bride's maid. Unlike her beloved, she suddenly became very anxious. Where could they be? She forced herself to push the thought out of her mind as she neared the front of the church.   
  
He watched steadily as his beloved neared him then took her place by his side. He held both her hands in his as the wizened old wizard started to speak.  
  
"There are times when one should be sentimental and make long speeches. But now is not one of those times. We come here today simply to unite this witch and wizard in matrimony. May they be happier together then they were apart." He nodded as the bride and groom exchanged rings. These were no ordinary rings, the bride's ring was a complex twisting of gold and silver with one bright ruby in the center. The groom's was similar except with a small sapphire in the center. Both their faces glowed with ecstatic bliss. The old wizard spoke again.  
  
"Virginia Weasley do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part. Bonded by the magic that flows within both of you?"  
  
"I do." Ginny said firmly with a smile.  
  
"And do you…"  
  
"HARRY, WAIT!!!!" Shouted two figures who came running – as best they could in their formal robes and gown – into the church. Panting the two, a man and a woman, walked up the aisle to Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Ron, Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked, without noticing what they were wearing.  
  
"Hermione! Oh my….you two are…" Ron interrupted his younger sister's amazed rambling.  
  
"Sorry chaps, I know it's kind of sudden and all. But we were wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing your wedding with us?" At that moment Harry noticed that Hermione was wearing a white satin gown similar to Ginny's and Ron was wearing fine dress robes trimmed in green velvet.  
  
"Not at all, you two are most welcome to join." Harry said with a large grin.   
  
"Oh Harry I knew you wouldn't mind." Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Hermione watch who you are kissing." Ron said jokingly; Ginny smacked him on the side of the head whispering a harsh "Ron, when will you learn to be quiet?" Ron thought she sounded very much like their mother who was sitting in the audience with large warm tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ahem, Granger, Weasley I'm very glad to see you two together. But if you don't mind, Harry here still hasn't said 'I do.'" The old wizard said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor Dumbledore. Continue please. We wouldn't Ginny to be married to Harry and have Harry not married in return." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
" Good then," Turning to Harry, "Do you Harry Potter take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part. Bonded by the magic that flows through each of you?"  
  
"I do." Harry said, suddenly remembering the first time he saw Ginny on the platform 9 ¾.   
  
"You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said with a wink. Ginny flushed a bit as Harry leaned towards her. His eyes were full of love and she knew she could always be happy looking into them. They kissed and for a moment it seemed there was no one in the room besides Ginny and Harry.   
  
"Witches and Wizards gathered here today, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said loudly with a grin. He patted Harry and Ginny on the back then moved his attention to Hermione and Ron who were cheering heartily with the rest with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband…" But before he could finish Hermione had grabbed Ron's hand and said proudly  
  
"I do." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"And do you Ronald Weasley take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part. Bonded by the magic that flows through each of you?" Ron's cheeks turned a violent shade of red as he said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione, feeling happier than he'd felt in his life.   
  
After the wedding there was a grand party. Hogsmeade had not had such a celebration since the end of the Dark Lord. The old men in the taverns smiled at the sight of such a celebration. Everyone was singing, dancing, laughing, and congratulating each other for things they had never done. Off to the side there was a large banquet table accio-ed down from Hogwarts itself. At this table sat the entire Weasley family, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Professor McGonagall and the Grangers. (As well as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Rubeus Hagrid and several others. The Dursleys had been invited, however Petunia had almost fainted at the thought of being in the presence of so many "of those folk" – the same reaction she had had to the news of her sister's wedding. The table was set with the finest china and best food that anyone could have cooked.   
  
"So, you boys are getting married next right?" Hermione was saying to Fred and George, who then smiled sheepishly at Angelina and Katie.   
  
"And give up yer bachelor life?" Mungdungus Fletcher scowled mirthfully.   
  
"It's a great life." Bill said with a huge grin on his face. Hermione chuckled, and looked over at Ron who was shoving mass quantities of Treacle Fudge into his mouth. Ron hadn't noticed she was watching him, so she tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to him. Harry smiled, the day couldn't have been any better. 


End file.
